Zen Alberast
Name: Zen Alberast Age: 29 Gender: Male Species: Zaltrak Birthplace: Zoltair (not a known place on current map.) Affiliation: Phantom (Assassin for hire) Personality: By appearance Zen looks like a cold person, however he is really just a smug arrogant person who tends to get into a lot of fights solely based on how much of an asshole he can be. However when he’s alone he tends to act smarter, and more tactfully showing that the way he normally acts is really just a front. He mainly acts this way because he thinks if people think of him as a bad person they won’t get close to him which he prefers because having connections has normally brought him disaster in the past. Bio: (Early Years) Zen does not remember his true name just that his new name is now Zen Alberast. He was found on the eastern shore of Atlantea and was then sent to many different families, until his bad behavior finally got him sent to an orphanage in Thral, which actually acted as a correctional facility. Although it was a correctional facility the kids were treated as normal kids. The only thing was that there were more rules and a lot of restrictions of what they could do. For once though Zen felt like he was at a place he belonged and made new friends as a result. One day as he was in the head care takers office he met a new arrival. This new arrival was a boy who looked very feminine though and acted feminine enough that Zen did think he was a girl. It wasn’t till later that he found out otherwise. As the care taker went about his business in the office he found out that this boy didn’t have a name and as the care taker looked at the two of the boys he couldn’t be bothered to think of one so he said, “Well since you don’t have a known name and I can’t be bothered to think of one, ill let this young kid name you.” He then walked away telling Zen to show him around. This was apparently the reason Zen had been called to the office in the first place. Zen was only but a 9 year old child at the time so he couldn’t think of a good name. As Zen started to show her around and introduce the new kid to the others he finally came up with a name turning to the kid and saying, “So I don’t know what to call you but ive been thinking. You know my name is pretty cool and since you’re a girl how about ill let you share part of my name by calling you Zenata?” He felt like it was a cool name and then Zenata blushed speaking for the first time, “Yeah I think that sounds great!” Even the kids voice sounded feminine. After that the two became almost inseparable. A few years pasted and Zen was now 14. Zen had missed his shower earlier in the evening so he went to take one when it was pasted curfew and found that the shower was in use. As he walked in he saw a familiar figure and blushed thinking he walked in on a girl, but that was when Zenata turned around not knowing Zen was there and revealing that Zenata was in fact a guy. After that Zen didn’t much talk to Zenata for the fact he felt lied to. Bio: (The Incident) A few years passed as Zen spent less time with Zenata and more time with his other friends. Zen was now turning 16 when he was having nightmares and also starting to notice the other kids getting sick. Despite not talking to Zenata much anymore he was worried for him. Zen finally sought him out and reconciled their friendship and they both investigated together finally finding the problem. There had been a change in management and unbeknownst to them they were being used as guinea pigs. Some type of serum was being tested on them. Zen thought this was the reason for his nightmares when really what he didn’t know was it had nothing to do with the serum. A few months passed as the kids planned on what to do. Meanwhile Zen’s nightmares were becoming more vivid. They showed a group of people that had claw like arms fighting another group of similar people. The people seemed familiar yet still like strangers. As he awoke the next day his arm hurt. As he went to the care taker to report his symptoms his arm felt like it blew off as it transformed into a claw like weapon. Afterwards he blacked out and when he awoke he had no clue what had happened, just that the scenery around him showed people he had known most of his teenage life thrown across the room and torn apart everywhere. He was about to pass out again when Zenata came into the room seemingly okay. He ran to him and shielded his view as Zen himself held back tears. “Hey we have to get out of here! OK!” Zen said as he seemed panicked. Zenata only shook his head as he hid behind Zen’s back. All Zen knew was that he had to get out of here with Zenata, thinking he was protecting him even though unbeknownst to him he was the one who caused the massacre. It wouldn’t be till later that he found out. They escaped after finding the caretakers keys, and escaping through the doors they had entered so many years ago. Bio: (On the run and realization) Zen Being the oldest felt it was his duty as the oldest to protect his friend as they were now wanted and on the run. They were blamed for the incident that had occurred since they were seen escaping the facility in a suspicious manner. Over the next few years they had a very hard time and although Zen seemed to begin to grow more distanced he was slowly beginning to understand what had happened. He had started having nightmares again and also images of what had happened after he had blacked out. Once he finally pieced together what had happened he was disheartened and as things were starting to get worse as more bounty hunters chased them down and they were beginning to become more well known for whatever that reason may be. They were near death by starvation when an unfamiliar person came to them. He was more specific on finding Zen than anyone else but he still took Zenata with them as part of a deal Zen forced the man to make. Bio: (Joining Phantom) This man would later be there closest thing to a master/guardian, though he did not treat them as such. He trained them as they grew up and although this man always seemed to be a mystery he was still rather nice to them but hard on them at other points. By the time their training was over Zen had learned how to use smoke and ash magic, as well as to use long swords and arm blades. And he also learned how to use throwing knives. Upon completing training The man who had been there master finally revealed himself to be a leader of Phantom and that his name was Exo Valen. He said he had trained and taken them in so that he could recruit him and train him into an assassin. The only thing that kept Zen from refusing was the fact Valen said he could tell him about his “Ability” When he said that he immediately joined and was trained on how to use this ability as well as given a cloak with talons on it to be used as a special weapon as well as a rank designation. (The more talons there are the higher the rank) After being sent on his first mission he easily ascended the ranks, though his merits would never be known since he was a member of Phantom. Since becoming a member of Phantom he has had more hardships, though not nearly as much as before. He now usually travels with Zenata, though the only thing he has trouble with now is Zenata’s possessiveness over him, as well as his new found ability. The problem he has with his new mastered ability is that it no longer turns into his normal arm and hand. The more troubling problem is that it also reminds him of his past.Category:Strike Category:Character